


The Camera Eye: Beautiful Intruder

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [20]
Category: Alice Nine, DIAURA, Lycaon (Band), SCREW (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Bondage, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, Flogging, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uruha gets advance news of the coming trend in Japanese gay porn, and wants to get on top of it before it breaks. He pairs Ruki with a co-star who is unlike anyone he’s ever worked with before. Suddenly, he’s finding the pink-haired, whip-wielding newcomer to be frustrating – and fascinating. Part of an ongoing porn industry AU series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Eye: Beautiful Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> My joint (belated) birthday fic for Ruki and Yuuki, and also commemorating the release of Lycaon’s album Camera Obscura! Yuuki’s overall look here (the particular shade of pink hair, the huge hat and sunglasses he sports in one scene) was inspired by the Baka Ne PV.

In the contemporary adult film industry, there were certain individuals about whom it was sometimes said that they held more power than any writer, director or producer. These were the people who could make or break careers, who had the ultimate thumbs down or thumbs up on any performer.

These were the porn bloggers and the adult video journalists. And legend had it that nobody held more sway than the blogger called Sparxxx.

Sparxxx ran Boyz 4 Sale, a site that, some whispered, got more hits than some mainstream entertainment web outlets. The blog was known for breaking news before most people in the industry knew about it – and by catching companies by surprise once they found out what their competition was doing.

Uruha counted Sparxxx as an ally – and a valuable one indeed. If he was nice to the blogger – by offering things like exclusive on-set access – he got perks in return. Like, for instance, the one that arrived in his E-mail on a particular Tuesday.

“This goes live a week from today,” Sparxxx wrote. “I think you might benefit from a sneak peek at it.”

Uruha clicked on the link and was taken to a draft of an article entitled, “Porn’s Next Big Thing: Say Hello To The Suicide Boys.” Okay, now that was a headline to give one pause. Suicide Boys? Uruha was definitely familiar with Suicide _Girls_ \- an American site filled with pinup-style nude photos of punky women. Could this be an offshoot? As far as he knew, Suicide Girls did no hardcore porn, just videos of their photoshoots.

The article described a trend among up-and-coming indie porn distributors like Eros, which cast men with brightly dyed hair, Goth-influenced makeup, tattoos and piercings. The videos also featured a higher kink quotient than more mainstream videos.

“Out of all the boys, none has garnered more attention than Yuuki,” the blogger wrote. “Sporting screaming pink hair (except on the occasions where it’s blue or blonde and yes, very occasionally black) and often brandishing a whip, he slinks through his videos like the essence of sin itself, seemingly up for anything both in and out of the bedroom. He has an air about him of ‘legend in the making’ that hasn’t been seen since Aoi’s first videos.”

Uruha stared at the screen, deep in thought. He knew just why he’d been given early access to this story. Sparxxx was well aware that PSC Productions had been mulling doing some sort of co-production deal with another label. They’d been eyeing the other majors – Adonis and Hard Candy – but this was a much, much better prospect that offered the promise of richer rewards. They’d be getting in on the ground floor of a phenomenon in the making.

He picked up his phone and hit the speed dial for his boss. “Look, you know the co-production thing we were talking about? Can we do it with Eros? . . . Yes, I know they’re an indie, but trust me on this, please. Oh, and when you talk to them, we need to make it a stipulation that Yuuki be in the video. Be one of the stars of the video, that is. . . . You haven’t heard of him at all? Trust me, you will. . . . Just please, let’s do this, and if it doesn’t work, we won’t do another. We’ll go with Hard Candy. Okay, great, thanks!”

Uruha hung up the phone. He was going to promise Sparxxx more exclusives for this one. By the time the story went live, they’d already be far enough along with the deal that no other company would be able to launch their own co-production. It was brilliant, if he said so himself.

Now, all he had to do was go to his writers and have them develop suitable material for a pink-haired, whip-wielding Suicide Boy. Well, they couldn’t say their lives were dull.

* * *

And so it was that Jin and Saga found themselves in Uruha’s office, being told that they were going to collaborate on a script, and that it would feature Suicide Boys, with one boy in particular as the lead.

“I’m thinking an homage to the erotic thrillers of the ‘80s and ‘90s,” Uruha said. “Are you familiar with those?”

“You mean, like Basic Instinct?” Saga said.

“Well, yes. But that movie was pretty much a reflection of a trend that had been started in both hard- and softcore porn around that time. You had a beautiful woman with a naughty girl reputation accused of murder. You had the detective who was trying to find out the truth and became obsessed with her. You had the question of whether or not she was guilty. And you had a lot of sex between the woman and the detective, plus various other people. Plus, the films usually had guns at the end.”

“So I take it this Yuuki is going to be our homme fatale?” Saga said.

Uruha nodded. “And I want to use Ruki as the detective. Feel free to use whichever of our other actors that you want, either with one of those two or with each other – and make sure you get in at least one scene with Eros’ other actors.”

“With all that story and a lot of sex, this is going to be a long video,” Jin said.

“That’s okay,” Uruha said. “I have no problem releasing a porno that might flirt with the two-hour mark – or even break it – if it’s going to hold people’s attention.”

Considering that most videos were less than an hour and a half long, this was a bold statement. “If that’s what you want, that’s what you’ll get,” Saga said. “We just need to see a couple of this guy’s videos to see what he’s all about.”

Uruha turned around and started to turn on the TV on the wall. “I’ll fire that up right . . .”

“No, I mean take-home homework,” Saga said. “Because if this guy’s as good as you say he is, I want to watch this with Tora in the privacy of our home. We may be dealing with consequences later.” He looked at Jin. “Same thing with you and Byou?”

“Exact same,” Jin said.

“All right, then,” Uruha said, handing one DVD to each of them. “Bring these back.”

“You bet we will,” Saga said. “We’ll even wipe them off before we give them back if we need to.”

“I didn’t need to hear that,” Uruha said.

* * *

After a few meetings in Starbucks, the story they ultimately hammered out was one about an elite sex worker affiliated with a Goth/punk nightclub/brothel whose wealthy clients kept adding him to their wills, then getting bumped off. The homme fatale immediately fell under suspicion, and his behavior did nothing to dispel it.

Meanwhile, the detective assigned to investigate his case became obsessed with him, talking to his previous lovers (shown in flashbacks), watching him have sex with his masseur and, ultimately, getting him in bed.

The climax of the film occurred when Yuuki’s character was confronted in his apartment by the manager of the club where he worked – who revealed that he was the real killer. He’d been obsessively in love with his employee the whole time, and wanted to give him a life that was “better than working in a club like mine.” So he convinced all those clients to include the homme fatale in their wills, so he’d become wealthy, and started bumping them off. And now, he’d come to claim his love, thinking he’d fall into his arms in gratitude. Instead, Yuuki’s character reacted with shock and horror – as any reasonable person would – and the manager became enraged, pulling a gun on him – but before he could fire it, the detective arrived to save the day and arrest the real killer. Cue final scene of the detective and the sex worker re-consummating their new love.

“This is exactly what I was looking for,” Uruha said when he read it. “They’re going to love it. There’s no way this can fail.”

* * *

“Yuuki came back to us with a list of demands,” Uruha’s boss informed him.

Uruha rolled his eyes and sighed. Here we go. His boss was going to tell him no more diva deals, and the co-production would fall apart. And after Saga and Jin had knocked themselves out coming up with such a perfect script . . .

“What is it?”

“First of all, he and Eros want approval of the script and all the publicity materials. Second, we have to agree to a second co-production starring another one of their stars.”

“A second video?” Uruha said. “Who’s the other actor?”

“A guy called Yo-ka,” his boss said. “Do all these Suicide Boys have names that sound alike?”

“Hold on – I’m going to ask Sparxxx about him,” Uruha said, pulling out his phone.

“Do you always make all your decisions based on what a blogger says?” said his boss.

“Sparxxx isn’t just any blogger,” Uruha said. He tapped out a quick message, waited for a moment – and the reply came back even faster than he anticipated.

“What does it say?” said the boss.

“It says, ‘Oh, my God, grab him when you can. He’s about to catch fire. There are already people comparing him to the young Atsushi Sakurai.” He put the phone down. “Well, I guess we know what we’re doing.”

“Giving in to a diva again,” said the boss.

Uruha leaned across the desk. “He isn’t asking for an outrageous amount of money. His demands are reasonable. And if we don’t get on top of this Suicide Boy thing now, it’s going to get on top of _us_ and bury us. Sparxxx’s piece goes live in 48 hours. We’ve got to have the deal announced by then.”

His boss sighed. “If this flops, Uruha, it’s on your head.”

“I know,” he said. And hadn’t he heard this one before? His boss had said that to him about Byou’s diva deal, and the fairy tale parodies, and The Ruki Horror Picture Shou . . . “Just trust me on this one, okay?”

The boss shook his head. “You’re going to give me an ulcer one of these days, you know that?”

Uruha just smiled. If his instincts panned out, this video was going to make enough money to buy his boss a mountain of antacid.

* * *

Ruki had no idea what to expect.

Uruha had sat him down and briefed him on the new video. Erotic thriller, co-production with another company, blah blah yadda yadda. Oh, and his co-star would be one of the Suicide Boys – a pink-haired guy named Yuuki.

“Co-star?” Ruki said. “You mean, FULL co-star? As in, we’re going to fuck?”

“You’ve always been open about who you work with, Ruki,” Uruha reminded him.

“I usually work with our own people.”

“You did a scene with Ryoga sight-unseen for the reality show,” Uruha reminded him.

“That was only because you wouldn’t let me meet him in advance,” Ruki said. “Besides, I figured someone wouldn’t make it that far on our show if he wasn’t fit to be one of us.”

“Why don’t you sit down with Yuuki and talk before you work with him?” Uruha said. “And remember, you don’t have to do anything on camera that you’re not comfortable with – that’s always our policy. If you don’t want to do kinkier stuff, we can have him do that with another actor.”

“I don’t have a problem with kink,” Ruki said. “I draw the line at bathroom stuff, though.”

“I think even Yuuki draws the line there,” Uruha said.

“Fine,” Ruki said. “I’ll talk to him. We’ll see what happens.”

He didn’t know why the whole idea was bothering him so much. He wasn’t adverse to fucking guys he’d just met – he’d done that plenty both on and off-camera (like Byou at the post-awards party). So why did the thought of co-starring with a Suicide Boy make him flat-out uneasy?

* * *

Yuuki didn’t know what to expect, either. He’d been, quite frankly, floored when his usual producer at Eros called him with the news.

“It’s corporate porn,” he told his favorite co-star Yo-ka as they had drinks in their shared apartment. “It’s exactly what I didn’t want to do.”

“It’s not all corporate though, is it?” Yo-ka said, raising his beer to his lips. “I mean, Eros is still involved, right?”

“Yes, and they want approval of everything,” Yuuki said. “They said I should approve it, too.”

“It’s a lot more money than you’re making now,” Yo-ka said. “You won’t need a day job anymore.”

Yuuki thought about that a moment. He’d been dividing his time between being an up-and-coming porn star and a clerk at a sex boutique owned by the people behind Eros – the videos were an outgrowth of the store, in fact, they’d started as a vehicle to showcase clothing and toys sold in the boutique.

“I don’t know,” he said. “Those people – they’re in it for the wrong reasons.”

“Ego, you mean?” said Yo-ka.”

Yuuki nodded. “Some of the interviews I’ve read with these people – I just want to smack them.” Pause. “And not in the good way.”

“You said it before I could,” Yo-ka said.

Yuuki was quiet. He was in this game, of course, for the sheer love of it. He just loved sex. He loved watching and being watched. Men or women, vanilla or kinky, top or bottom, bring it on. And the people in corporate porn . . . well, didn’t. They were just looking for money, or an ego boost, or to finance some project that had nothing to do with porn. It all seemed, well, kind of distasteful.

But if he could do an occasional video on the corporate side . . . well, giving up being a clerk would be nice, wouldn’t it? So would being able to afford a nicer apartment.

“I’ll just talk to them,” he said. “I’ll meet with whoever they want to co-star me with, and then I’ll decide.”

That much couldn’t do any harm, right? Just meeting with the guy?

* * *

Ruki waited in the coffeehouse where he and Shou frequently hung out after shooting. This was his designated first meeting place with Yuuki. He still couldn’t shake the slightly uneasy feeling about all this. He’d read a little about Suicide Boys, and they seemed harmless enough – the kind of “back to basics” indie spirit that was also behind punk rock and mainstream independent film.

The door opened, and a rather interesting figure walked in – huge sunglasses covering most of his face, huge black hat hiding the top of the pink hair. He was wearing a long, almost feminine-looking coat and black leather gloves, and he moved with the grace of a panther.

This had to be the guy.

He caught sight of Ruki and made his way over. “You’re Ruki,” he said. “I recognized you.”

“And you’re Yuuki,” Ruki said. “Have a seat.”

“Sorry I’m late,” Yuuki said, pulling off the gloves and the shades, revealing eyes that were impeccably made up. “Photo shooting.” The hat came off next, and yes, the hair was as bright pink as advertised.

“That’s okay,” Ruki said. “I haven’t been here long. What was the photoshoot for?”

“Box cover,” Yuuki said. “My new video. It’s called Ambrozia. We shoot them pretty fast.”

“You work with a steady group of people?” Ruki said. “Writers, directors, producers . . .”

“Kind of whoever wants to do it,” Yuuki said. “We have a couple of guys at our company who do it all – acting, writing and directing.”

“Do you?” Ruki said.

“Write and direct? Never wanted to do that,” Yuuki said.

“What do you want to do?” Ruki said.

“I’m doing what I want to now,” Yuuki said. He smiled at Ruki – he was leaving no doubt whatsoever that he was in it for the love of pleasure.

“Really? That’s all you want to do?” Ruki said.

“It’s what I’m happiest doing,” Yuuki said. “I like fucking in front of the camera, bottom line. It’s what I’m about, really.”

Ruki looked baffled. “You have no other career plans?”

“I’ve not thought about anything else,” Yuuki said. “I’ve wanted to do this since I was in high school.”

“You’ve wanted to be in PORN since you were in high school?” Ruki nearly choked on his latte.

“Why not?” Yuuki said. “Some people know they love music when they’re in high school. Some people know they love sports. I knew I love sex – all kinds of sex. What’s wrong with doing something you love?”

“But you can’t do this forever!” Ruki said. “The industry chews guys up and spits them out!”

“Well, what is it you want to do after this?” Yuuki said.

“I’m an artist,” Ruki said. “I always have been. A graphic artist. It’s what I started out doing and what I’ll finish doing.”

Yuuki groaned inwardly. Typical corporate porn. He got into it to finance his art. “And you’re doing this now because?”

“Because I couldn’t get enough jobs in art to pay the bills,” Ruki said.

“So . . . you don’t really enjoy being in porn, then.”

“I never said that!” said Ruki.

“You said you’re only in it to pay the bills and you’d rather be doing your art.”

“Well, I am an artist first and foremost.”

“You see?” said Yuuki. “That’s exactly what I said. You’re an artist, not a porn star.”

“But I’m still a porn star!” said Ruki. This guy was starting to irritate him. Now he knew what had disturbed him – everything he’d seen about Suicide Boys indicated that they were, well, rootless. Living for the moment, no long-term plan. This guy was the epitome of that.

“So if you stopped doing it tomorrow,” Yuuki said, “if you got enough money to pay the bills from your art, are you saying you wouldn’t miss it?”

A pause. Fuck, he had him there. “I’d miss some things about it.”

“You wouldn’t miss all the sex?”

“I’m in a relationship,” Ruki said. “An open relationship. We can both have all the sex we want and need – with each other and with other people.”

“Is he in the industry, too?”

“Yes,” said Ruki. “It’s Shou. That’s how I met him.”

“Then you’re saying you’re not grateful to the industry for bringing you together?”

Now Ruki was starting to get annoyed. What business of this guy was his love life? “Okay, answer me this. You had a big plan to be in porn when you were young. What are you going to do when the industry is through with you?”

“I’ll think about it when the time comes,” Yuuki said.

“What kind of long-term plan is that?” Ruki said.

“It isn’t,” Yuuki said. “But maybe I just haven’t found the thing that I’ll want to do after this yet. Maybe I’ll change my mind about directing or writing videos. Maybe I’ll be a cameraman, or maybe I’ll take pictures for box covers. Or maybe I’ll do something totally unrelated to the industry. Who knows? I just can’t make that decision right away.”

“The future comes up a lot faster than you think,” Ruki said.

“And if we think too much about the future, we can’t enjoy the present,” Yuuki retorted.

Ruki sighed. He wasn’t getting anywhere with this guy at all. He knew that fighting with him wasn’t productive, though – he was doing a video with him, and he had to find some common ground. It was a myth that two guys who had animosity between them had great “hatesex” for the camera. Indeed, negative emotions kept performers from being able to, well, perform.

He decided to try a different tack. “How did you get started in this business, anyway?”

“A guy I was sleeping with worked in the Eros store. He knew the owner, knew he was looking into making videos. Soon as I was of legal age, I sent in a demo video and he cast me right away.”

“Did you have the pink hair then?”

“It was platinum blond at the time,” Yuuki said. “The pink came later.” He grabbed a handful of it and held it away from his head. “Do you like it?”

“It suits you,” Ruki said. It did. Not only did it go with his brash and unconventional personality, it looked very good with his face and coloring. Not every guy could pull it off.

“I like it,” Yuuki said. “It’s why I keep coming back to this color. It’s kind of what I’m known for, since I don’t have tattoos or piercings. Yo-ka is the same way – he changes his hair all the time, I mean.”

“That’s the other guy we’re doing a video with, isn’t it?” Ruki said. “He’s a co-star of yours?”

“My favorite guy to work with.” There was a softness in the younger porn star’s voice that said right off the bat that he wasn’t just a co-star to him.

“And are you his favorite guy to work with, too?” Ruki really hadn’t intended to probe their relationship – but it just slipped out.

“Yes,” Yuuki said. “We have . . .” He paused, thinking. “An understanding.”

“What kind?”

“That we always go back to each other. We don’t have any ties or strings on each other, but there’s . . .”

“Feelings?”

“We’re on the same wavelength. That’s all.”

“You enjoy all kinds of sex with other guys – onscreen and off. But you always go back to him.”

“That’s what I just said, isn’t it?” Yuuki said.

“It’s also what my relationship with Shou is like,” Ruki said. “We’d do anything for each other – but we’re also open about having other guys off-camera. He has a couple of other boyfriends. Hell, he and I shared a boyfriend at one point.”

“Past tense?” Yuuki said.

“He’s living with a guy,” said Ruki. “The guy we shared, I mean.”

“You don’t have any other boyfriends right now, do you?”

Ruki shook his head. That just occurred to him – Shou still had his part-time relationship with Kai, and occasionally with Kouki – but Ruki hadn’t had another boyfriend since Byou moved in with Jin. There were guys he fooled around with, of course – but none he could really call a second boyfriend.

“A shame,” Yuuki said. “A hot guy like you . . .”

“Is that an offer?” Okay, Ruki was a bit surprised at Yuuki’s words. The pink-haired man hadn’t shown any signs of flattery until now.

“Depends,” Yuuki said. “I don’t like the boyfriend tag, you know. It carries strings, and baggage.”

“I’m not looking to put either of them on you,” Ruki said. Why the hell was he arguing the point here? Did he WANT to start a relationship with this live-for-the-moment pink-haired career porn star?

“What are you looking to put on me, then?” Now Yuuki gave Ruki a flirtatious glance, leaning across the table.

“I don’t know!” Ruki said. “I just met you.”

“But you’re interested in finding out more?”

Ruki sighed. “You’re frustrating, you know? And exasperating. And . . .”

“And?”

“Fascinating, okay? You make a guy want to find out more about you, and I don’t know why.” But deep down, he did. It was because Yuuki wasn’t like him at all on some levels . . . and just like him on others.

“Well, if you want to know more about me, I’ll be happy to let you,” Yuuki said. “Just one thing . . . we’re not ending up in bed until we’re shooting.”

“What?” Ruki said.

“You heard me,” Yuuki said. “If I’m going to fuck a guy on-camera, I want my first time with him to be on-camera – especially if it’s the characters’ first time together. I want it to seem natural.”

“Fine,” Ruki said. “And after that?”

“After that?” Yuuki leaned over the table toward him again. “We’re just going to have to find out, aren’t we?”

Not planning for the future – again. But goddamn it, why was the very thing that was the most frustrating about him also the thing that made him so fascinating, made you want to climb into his head and find out what made him tick?

“You’re on,” he said.

“Good,” Yuuki said. “Because I want to see what happens, too.”

Ruki couldn’t believe what was happening. His first time on camera with this guy was going to be a part-time boyfriend audition (since they both had boyfriends at home, much as Yuuki denied the label).

And why was he now so absolutely determined to pass that test?

* * *

Ruki sat on a chair at the side of the set, having his makeup done by their resident Loli makeup artist. It was a ritual he’d been through many, many times by this point.

This felt very different than other times, though. He was usually calm going into a sex scene. Right now, his heart was pounding.

They’d shot most of the rest of the video – Ruki’s scenes with his detective crew (played by most of the PSC regulars), investigating the backstory of Yuuki’s character (with most of his interviewees played by other Suicide Boys, including Yo-ka as an ex-boyfriend) and his non-sexual encounters with Yuuki. They’d also shot the scene where he was supposed to be spying on Yuuki’s character having sex and dealing with the consequences – but frustratingly enough, Yuuki’s part was shot separately, so Ruki just had to imagine what it would look like.

It was the non-sexual encounters, however, which were the most frustrating to him. Yuuki was a master at the flirt and tease – glancing at Ruki under long lashes, leaning in and then pulling away, and using small touches almost as a weapon – putting his gloved hand on Ruki’s arm, then pulling it away, making it hard for Ruki to remember his next line of scripted dialogue.

And to make matters worse, as soon as they were done shooting, Yuuki would seclude himself. He wouldn’t associate with Ruki when the cameras weren’t rolling – which just made Ruki desire him all the more.

“He does this all the time,” one of the other Suicide Boys told him. “It’s a kind of method acting to him. He wants the guy he’s going to fuck – his main costar of the video, that is – to want him so badly that when they fuck on camera, it’s magic. It’s part of what makes him a star.”

Ruki just wished that Yuuki had other means of being a star, because he felt like he was going to explode right now.

Uruha came over to him. “Are you ready?” he said.

“I’ve never been more ready for anything. Ever.” Ruki said.

Uruha looked puzzled. “Why is that?”

“He’s too damn good at what he does,” Ruki said.

“So I’m right in that you got along?” Uruha said.

“Got along? He was the most frustrating person I’d ever met in my life. He lives entirely in the moment. He believes that porn is some kind of pure art form in and of itself. And yet, sometimes when I look at him . . .”

An idea popped into his head, all of a sudden – one that hadn’t occurred to him before. “I see myself when I first started in this business.”

“Young, idealistic and eager?” Uruha said.

“Something like that,” Ruki said. “And it doesn’t help that he’s so damn . . . magnetic.”

“He’s magnetic all right,” Uruha said. “I filmed his other two scenes already, and he was all pro – and at the same time, he was one of the wildest performers he’s ever worked with.”

Ruki took a deep breath. “I’ll try to keep up with him,” he said.

“Feeling your age?” Uruha said, teasingly.

“Fuck you,” Ruki said. “You know I’m nowhere near old. Even by porn star standards.”

“I know,” Uruha said. “I’m just teasing. I’ll go get Yuuki and tell him we’re ready to start.”

Ruki sat quietly again. What Uruha said had just struck a chord. He knew he wasn’t over the hill – but at the same time, there was something about Yuuki’s punky appeal that made him feel, well, like last year’s model. Not obsolete, but not the latest and greatest, either.

Put that together with the unsettling feeling that Yuuki was sort of a younger version of himself, and he was beginning to get a picture of what made him so uncomfortable about the Suicide Boy – and at the same time, why he found him so damn attractive.

He took a deep breath. He was going to push his feelings about all that down, impress his co-star and prove to him that he was worthy of being a part-time boyfriend.

He watched Yuuki approaching him, wearing the same costume he had yesterday when they shot the flirtation at the club that led to this encounter – a black shirt with lace sleeves and a pair of tight black leather pants held up by a silver chain link belt. Black leather gloves were on his hands. Quite a contrast to Ruki’s plain, businesslike dark jacket and pants with a white button-down shirt. He was also wearing his glasses for the outset of the scene.

Ruki couldn’t take his eyes off the other man. He’d been made up to perfection, their stylist somehow managing to find a shade of lipstick that exactly matched his hot pink hair.

“Are you looking forward to this as much as I am?” Yuuki said.

“You have no idea,” Ruki replied. He figured that was a better answer than telling Yuuki that he was burning up from the inside out – even if it was the truth.

“I’ve been thinking about this all the time I’ve been filming, you know,” Yuuki said. “Even when I’ve been with other guys. Especially when I’ve been with other guys.”

“You thought about me when you were fucking other men?” Ruki said. “Even when you were with Yo-ka?”

“He doesn’t mind,” Yuuki said. “He’d be turned on if he knew. He wants to do a scene with you, too.”

This was fucked up. Ruki had an open relationship with his significant other, to be sure – but he didn’t think about other men when he was with Shou. Okay, he might think about a threesome – but he didn’t fantasize he was another guy!

“Tell me,” Ruki said, “does your heart ever come into play? Or is it all about your cock?”

“Is there really that much of a difference between the two?” Yuuki replied.

Before Ruki could answer, Uruha came over. “We’re just about ready,” he said. “You two remember that this scene picks up from where we left off yesterday, right? You came to the club” – talking to Ruki – “to talk to him, and before you got a chance to get a word in, he pulled you in to dance. You danced together, and then he gave you a meaningful look over his shoulder, said ‘Are you coming?’ and headed for his room upstairs. You followed. And here we are – in the room where he entertains clients.”

He swept his arm across the bedroom set. It was a room in their rich benefactor’s apartment that they’d used a lot, specially dressed up for this occasion – black sheets, a black satin coverlet, a rack containing various sizes of floggers and cat o’nine tails. Ruki wasn’t going to ask where the latter came from, though he figured it was from the Eros arsenal – as were the other kinky implements scattered about the set. (Blindfold, handcuffs, various vibrators . . .)

“You come in the door,” Uruha said to the two. “Yuuki, you pull Ruki in for a kiss, and then . . .” He outlined what he wanted them to do – though he left the details flexible. Uruha wanted to know the general direction to aim his camera, but he encouraged spontaneity among his actors.

Ruki nodded. “We’ve got it,” he said. “So – can we start?”

“You really are eager,” Yuuki said, teasingly.

“It’s because you make a man nuts,” Ruki retorted.

“All right then,” Uruha called. “Places.” Ruki and Yuuki moved so they were just outside the door. “And . . . action!”

Yuuki opened the door and walked into the bedroom. Ruki followed him – and Yuuki suddenly pulled Ruki into his arms and crushed their mouths together with a force that took Ruki’s breath away. He somehow managed to not collapse, even though his knees were sagging.

He kissed back with hunger, feeling the other man’s hands moving over his staid clothes already, starting to unbutton his shirt. He pushed his tongue into Yuuki’s mouth urgently, feeling his heart go into overdrive.

Yuuki pulled back from him, unbuttoning the shirt the rest of the way and pushing it to the ground. “You’ve wanted this all along, haven’t you?” It was scripted dialogue, but the way he said it – closer to breathed it, really – conveyed that this was coming as much from his own emotions as his character’s.

“Yes,” Ruki replied. “Fuck, yes.”

“Then you’re going to have to earn it,” Yuuki said, grabbing the other man’s hands and putting them on his body. “Undress me.”

Oh, fuck. Ruki was going to have to control himself to strip the other man at the pace required for the scene – because all he wanted to do was rip every shred of fabric from him. He unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it down slowly, making sure the camera could see every inch of the flesh being revealed.

He wasn’t buff – he was of the “pale and thin” type that was quite common among Suicide Boys – but he was beautiful. He looked like some sort of living doll – literally. Before Ruki knew it, he was leaning over, kissing the other man’s chest, turning his head to brush his cheek against the smooth flesh, kissing him again.

“You haven’t finished the job,” Yuuki said, pulling the glasses off Ruki’s head – he’d forgotten entirely he was wearing them. He’d forget his own name at this point. At the other man’s command, he unzipped Yuuki’s pants and yanked them down, followed by his tiny string bikini underwear. He reached for the newly-revealed cock . . . only to have his hand slapped away.

“Get rid of your own pants, too,” Yuuki said.

Ruki wasn’t sure anymore what was script and what was organic, what was real and what was fantasy. All he knew was he was being denied what he wanted most – and he was going to have to earn it. He stood up, unfastening his own pants with shaking fingers and pushing then down, followed by his black satin boxer shorts.

“On your knees,” Yuuki said. “You know what to do.”

Ruki did, indeed. He’d already filmed a scene of him performing his oral specialty on Ryoga, who was playing a colleague of his character who was a part-time, casual lover. That was an all-the-way scene, though – he knew this one was blowjob-as-foreplay.

He wouldn’t have long to make his impression, and he was going to make it.

His tongue slid up the length of Yuuki’s shaft, moving side to side, trying to tickle and tease as many nerve endings as he could. He pressed it against one spot he knew was sensitive on most men – right underneath the head – and was rewarded with a moan.

“Keep going. Suck.”

Ruki wrapped his lips around the tip and moved down rapidly, sucking hard. Yuuki felt damn good in his mouth – filling him up but not choking him, the shape gliding very nicely over his tongue and lips. He wished he could suck him all the way to climax – maybe he could do that later, when they were alone, after they’d had a shower.

He could hear the other man’s moans, and he was sure the camera was catching shots of Yuuki’s lost-in-pleasure face – which he wished he could see.

He suddenly felt a sharp tug on his hair – an indication he should get up. He did, rising to his feet, and felt his arms grasped by Yuuki, guiding him back toward the bed.

Ruki felt himself shoved roughly, and he tumbled backward to the mattress. Before he had a chance to consider what was happening, a leather cuff was looped around his wrist and fastened securely.

He sat up a bit, looking confused – until the other was fastened. “Is this comfortable for you?” Yuuki said.

“Yes,” Ruki said.

“And is it something you want?”

“Fuck, yes.” Ruki was aware that his voice was harsh, his body was writhing – not out of desire to escape his bonds, but out of sheer lust. He’d been in bondage before, on camera and off – but this was making him feel like a first-timer at this.

Maybe it was because he was aware Yuuki was an expert at it.

Yuuki reached for his rack of implements and came up with a flogger. “Do you have a safeword?” he said.

“I’ve never needed one,” Ruki said.

“You’re going to need one now,” Yuuki said. “Come up with one.”

“Tomato,” Ruki said. Fuck, his cock was so hard at the sight of that pink-haired demon standing there by the bed, running the strands of the flogger through his fingertips . . .

Yuuki slid the strands over Ruki’s flesh, lightly, and Ruki shuddered as he caressed him. “You’ve really never had this?”

“Never,” said Ruki.

“Do you want it?”

“Yes!”

Yuuki raised the flogger and brought it down on Ruki’s stomach – just a gentle smack, since it was a sensitive part of his body. Ruki arched forward, crying out, his cock hardening so much he thought it was going to crack.

He barely paused before he did it again, making sure the strands fell on a different spot this time. After a third soft strike, he picked the flogger up – and immediately lowered his head to suck on a nipple, the shock of pain followed by a shock of pleasure. Ruki flat-out cried out.

“Do you want me to ride your cock?” Yuuki said.

“Yes,” moaned Ruki.

Yuuki went for the table next to the bed, picking up a few items and placing them on Ruki’s stomach. He loosened his arms from the cuffs, then handed him a bottle of lube and a sheet of latex.

“Get me ready,” he said, straddling Ruki’s shoulders and leaning over, his beautiful ass right in Ruki’s face.

He knew why he was handed the dental dam – the prep wasn’t supposed to be just with his fingers. He grabbed the lube and poured it down the cleft, parting the cheeks with his fingers.

Then, he lifted his head and pushed his tongue between, pressing it against the opening. He pushed little by little, feeling Yuuki loosen up as he slipped inside.

Oh, this was glorious. He was so goddamn tight and hot, even with all the men who had fucked him. Ruki filled him with his tongue, flicking it around, hearing Yuuki moan loudly as he stroked sensitive spots.

“Don’t stop,” Yuuki gasped. “Don’t ever stop.”

Ruki tongue-fucked him with enthusiasm. He pulled it back, pushed it in, curled it and rubbed, and Yuuki moaned louder, pushing his hips backward. His nails scratched at Ruki’s sides, leaving long, red streaks, another shock of pain that made Ruki shudder all over.

He lifted his head, pulled away the dental damn, and slicked a finger, pushing it into the other man’s body, loosened by his tongue. It wasn’t long until he could get a second finger in there, then a third, moving them in and out rapidly. He was opening up quickly – thank God.

Ruki slipped the fingers out, and Yuuki got up to shift his position, straddling Ruki’s cock now, handing him a disposable wet rag from the bedside supply to wipe off his fingers.

“You’re goddamn gorgeous, you know that?” Yuuki said. That was unscripted.

“And you’re incredibly beautiful,” Ruki said.

Then, Yuuki pushed down, and Ruki couldn’t think anymore, because he was being completely enveloped in tight heat. His ass felt even better than he thought it was going to – it seemed to grab him and pull him in, giving him the exquisite sensation of being totally lost in him, of not knowing where he ended and Yuuki began.

He looked up at his co-star – from the look on his face, he was every bit as lost in bliss as Ruki was, especially when he started to move, to thrust slowly. Ruki let his just-freed hands slide up Yuuki’s body, feeling the smoothness of his torso, the faint pounding of his heart.

His fingertips found the other man’s nipples, and he began to rub them rapidly, making Yuuki thrust harder, moaning louder. He was getting more gorgeous by the second, the way his body glistened with sweat, pink hair sticking to the flesh, cock standing at attention against his stomach . . .

It was that cock Ruki turned his attention to next, dropping one hand to it, wrapping his fingers around it and starting to stroke, thinking it felt as good in his hand as it did in his mouth, it was a perfect cock, beautiful and well-shaped and just big enough. He ran his thumb slowly over the tip to see the reaction, and the result was Yuuki crying out loudly, thrusting down on his cock hard, which led to deep shudders of pleasure for both men.

Yuuki was thrusting hard and fast now, in a complete erotic frenzy, and Ruki raised his hips to meet every one, both of them moaning loudly, panting hard. Ruki stroked his partner’s erection again, trying to coax a climax . . .

Yuuki suddenly cried out, loudly, and Ruki let go of him – with this position, the top guy’s money shot was usually the only one they could get, so this had to be fully visible to the camera. Yuuki didn’t disappoint, shooting come in a long stream that landed on both himself and Ruki, and at the sight of it, Ruki arched upward, crying out as well, a climax so intense he thought he was going to explode.

It faded, slowly, and Ruki just lay there, collapsed in a total heap. He could dimly hear the crew applauding – and this wasn’t the “standard” applause that usually happened at the end of a sex scene. This was a genuine, heartfelt ovation, the kind you usually heard after an aria by a great diva.

He opened his eyes slowly, and saw Yuuki lying next to him, just as spent.

The pink-haired man eventually met Ruki’s gaze and smiled, softly. “You were worth the wait,” he said.

“You were more than worth it,” Ruki said. “I’m glad we have another scene after this.”

“These don’t have to be the only scenes we do together, you know,” Yuuki said.

“How many co-productions do you think our companies are going to do?” said Ruki, moving his hand until it was clasping Yuuki’s.

“Who said we need a camera?” Yuuki said. “In fact, we’d do better without one. I want to get to know you better. You know – talk to you more.”

“Thought that you didn’t see any difference between the heart and the cock?” Ruki said. This sounded like Yuuki was definitely thinking heart.

“There’s not,” Yuuki said. Pause. “Most of the time.”

“At this point, I’m ready to share anything with you that you want,” Ruki said. “Heart, mind, cock, you name it.”

“It was that good?” Yuuki said.

“What do you think?” Ruki replied.

Yuuki laid his head on his chest. “You were that good, too.”

They had their differences, to be sure – but there was a lot that was the same. And the differences just made things more interesting.

* * *

The second scene was a far more conventional sex scene, without the BDSM elements. This was supposed to be the “romantic” scene at the end of the film, after all – or, as Aoi called it, “Final Fuck.”

They still had a lot of fun filming it, even if it wasn’t as intense as the first. The real fun, however, came afterward.

Ruki was in the shower after shooting had wrapped. He was feeling very relaxed and satisfied, all right. He was going to finish up, go home, maybe take a nap . . .

The door opened and shut. Suddenly, there was someone else standing there. A very attractive, pink-haired someone else, wearing nothing but a simple yukata.

He didn’t say a word – just dropped the robe on the floor, climbed in the shower with Ruki and pulled him in for a kiss. Ruki found himself kissing back, pushing his tongue into Yuuki’s mouth right away. He felt his costar’s hands sliding around his body, down to his ass, which he squeezed, hard.

“What’s this about?” Ruki said, breathlessly.

“I decided I didn’t get enough,” Yuuki replied, delivering a sharp little smack to Ruki’s bottom – which made him shudder.

“You came for round two?” This wasn’t an uncommon thing in the industry at all – in fact, when a costar threw himself at you after a scene, it wasn’t surprising at all.

“What do you think?” Yuuki said. He delivered another smack – and then grabbed the bottle of Sunwash shower gel (fortunately, not the one with Shou’s picture on the label) and squeezed some into his hand, making a big show of sliding his soapy hands over his torso, down toward his legs.

“I think you look fucking sexy doing that,” Ruki said.

Yuuki just upped the ante by sliding one soap-covered hand over his cock, washing it thoroughly. Fortunately, Ruki had already washed his own – because he planned to use it very soon, especially if Yuuki kept that up.

“What else?” Yuuki said, turning around so Ruki could see him running his hands over his own ass – and slide his fingers into the cleft.

“If you keep that up, I’m going to have no choice but to do something about it.”

“What do you have in mind?” A sultry look over his shoulder, fingers teasing his own ass again.

He turned around – and Ruki suddenly grabbed him, pushing him against the shower wall, kissing him hard. He grabbed one of Yuuki’s legs, pulling it upward, and Yuuki took it further, hooking it over Ruki’s hip.

Their cocks rubbed against each other, and the two men began to move, to writhe, creating more and more friction. Ruki gritted his teeth at the feel of hard flesh on hard flesh, the water making it feel slick and delicious.

Yuuki’s mouth broke from Ruki’s, and his tongue slid down his neck, sharp teeth nipping at his pulse line. His hands found the other man’s nipples, squeezing them. “You said you wanted me to come in that hot mouth,” he said in a sexy purr of a voice.

“Fuck, yes,” Ruki breathed. They didn’t have sex again after their first scene together – both were too drained afterward. Now, however . . . he could make good on what he’d wanted to do before.

“Do it,” Yuuki said, pushing Ruki to his knees. “I want to feel those lips on me.”

Ruki was only too glad to accommodate him. He ran his tongue slowly up one side of his cock and down the other, pausing to tease the head.

It felt and tasted even better than it did the first time – because he could take his time with it. There was no camera on them now.

He opened his lips and enveloped it, wrapping them around just the tip first, sucking firmly, then starting to move down, and down, pausing a moment before sliding up again. How glorious it all was, the sensations all merging to create such an experience, the musky scent with a taste to match, the solidness siding through his lips and over his tongue, the long, low sounds of pleasure Yuuki was letting out.

It all inspired him to move his head a little to change his angle, open his jaw wider, and slide down fast and hard, and down, and further down . . .

Yuuki gasped loudly when he realized he was being deep-throated. He grabbed Ruki’s hair and moaned, “Yes, yes, suck me dry, oh, fuck . . .”

Ruki sucked harder, pulling back, then sliding way down again, feeling the wonderfully forbidden sensation of a cock going into his throat. He reached back with one hand, squeezing Yuuki’s ass, the other sliding up to caress and pinch a nipple, just making the moans from the other man louder.  
“Ruki . . . oh, Ruki, you’re as good as they say you are . . .”

Ruki wasn’t one of those guys who needed an ego boost – but Yuuki’s words, especially considering who they came from, went straight to his own cock,. He began to suck harder, faster, his hands continuing to work the other man’s body, the one on his ass sliding into the cleft a little, teasing it . . .

A hard thrust downward, and Yuuki suddenly cried out, his seed flowing into Ruki’s mouth, and Ruki swallowed it, even though it kept coming and coming to the point where he thought it was going to overflow.

He gave Yuuki’s cock one last tender lick, then moved up to kiss him, Yuuki eagerly darting his tongue into Ruki’s mouth to taste himself.

“Unbelievable,” he murmured, reaching down to wrap his fingers around Ruki’s erection, eager to give back what he’d gotten right away.

Ruki moaned, moving his hips, thrusting himself into the other man’s grasp. Yuuki was as good at this as he was at everything else, using just enough pressure from his fingers to drive him nuts, to be just this short of pain.

“You want me to give you what you just gave me?”

“Yes,” Ruki gasped.

“Tell me, then.”

“I want your mouth on me. I want you to suck me until I scream.”

“What else?” Yuuki leaned over so he could kiss a nipple, tonguing it.

“I want to fill that pretty mouth with my come.”

Yuuki fell down to his knees, as Ruki had done, and drew his tongue slowly up the side of his cock, pausing to look up, making sure Ruki saw him giving him a glance under heavy-lidded eyes.

Then, he took Ruki in his mouth and moved down rapidly, practically engulfing him in a single suck. Ruki leaned his head back, moaning, as Yuuki sucked hard, starting to move rapidly.

He was talented, oh, fuck was he talented, those lips seemingly everywhere at once, that tongue caressing wherever it could, and then there were the vibrations. Yuuki was humming, a trick to send shivers of pleasure through his partner, which he was succeeding in doing.

Those nails were sliding down his thighs, pressing just hard enough to create a quick shock of pain, merging with the pleasure, sweet and spicy. This was causing a blistering heat to wash over him, a wave of sensation so intense he thought he was going to come.  
Yuuki sensed that, because he backed off, removing his mouth entirely, rubbing his face on Ruki’s thigh and kissing it – giving him a chance to cool down a little. Ruki just stood there, panting, feeling reality return to him bit by bit . . .

Then that mouth was on him again, engulfing him, and Yuuki was sliding down, down, until he was deep-throating Ruki like Ruki had done to him. The older man groaned, reaching down and grabbing the pink hair, which just spurred Yuuki on even further, making him suck harder, faster . . .

He ran a finger along Ruki’s balls, and then pressed on the mound of flesh between the sac and his opening – which sent a jolt of sensation through Ruki so intense that he shuddered hard all over.

“Fuck,” Ruki gasped. “Do that again . . .”

Yuuki did, and the jolt of pleasure was so intense that Ruki almost fell over, crying out hoarsely, thrusting hard into Yuuki’s mouth, grabbing the pink hair again and pulling it lightly, moaning the younger man’s name like it was a holy mantra.

A third press, and Ruki finally gave way, the pleasure exploding with fierce intensity, and he felt himself filling and filling Yuuki’s mouth as the younger man had done to him. When it was finally over, he sank to the floor, a boneless heap, and Yuuki gently kissed him.

Fuck. Oh, fuck. Yuuki had used the taint – the little, often-neglected patch of skin that, when pressed, directly stimulated the prostate. He knew every trick, all right. He was amazing. Incredible.

Yuki kissed him again. “I was going to ask how you thought I did, but I don’t think that’s necessary.”

Ruki threw his arms around him. “You’re never getting away from me,” he said. “You have an open relationship and so do I and that means we’re going to get together to do this when we can. Fuck, you’re addictive.”

Yuuki leaned his forehead against Ruki’s. “I was hoping you’d say that,” he said.

“I can see why you’re a star. You’re hot. Incredibly hot. You’re . . .” He took a deep breath. “I’ve fucked a lot of guys, but I’ve never come across one like you. Ever.”

Yuuki stood up, holding out his hand to Ruki. “You should come to our place sometime, then,” he said. “We have a nice lineup of toys and accessories.”

“And if your boyf-“ Ruki caught himself, remembering that Yuuki didn’t like the term. “Roommate comes in?”

“He can join in, if you want,” Yuuki said. “Remember, he wants to get his hands on you, too.”

Ruki kissed him. “That’s all right – as long as I have you myself, just for awhile.”

Agree to go into their playroom? Sure. Let the not-a-boyfriend play with them? Definitely.

Like he’d said, Yuuki was a newfound treasure worth keeping – and he intended to hold onto him for awhile. If Yuuki really was a mirror image of his younger self, well, then he’d give new meaning to the term “go fuck yourself” and enjoy every minute of it.

* * *

Uruha had just finished editing the video when he got a message on his phone from Sparxxx. “Hey, how did the shoot go?” the blogger wrote.

“Fabulous,” Uruha answered back. “Yuuki is a true star. He’s unlike anything I’ve ever seen before. I think both our fans and his are going to be pleased with the result.”

“And you made the deal for another video?”

“With Yo-ka as the star,” Uruha said. “My writers are finishing the script for that one now.” He knew who he was going to put the other Suicide Boy with in the sex scenes, too – but right now, that was between him and his staff.

“How was the chemistry between Yuuki and Ruki, anyway?” said Sparxxx.

Uruha smiled to himself. He’d just seen that himself on his computer. It was . . . explosive. There were sparks flying everywhere. They’d probably be a shoo-in for Best Sex Scene at this year’s Japan Adult Video Association Male Awards.

“Everything I could hope for,” he said, “and more.”

“More?” said the blogger. “How so?”

Uruha peeked outside the editing suite into the hall. Yuuki and Ruki were there, having just gotten back from a photoshoot for the cover. Except they hadn’t made it very far into the office complex before they ended up against the wall, making out.

“I have a feeling that it’s not the last video they’re going to do together,” he wrote.

He put the phone away with a sly smile. Let Sparxxx try to figure that one out. In the meantime, he was just grateful to the blogger for sending Yuuki his way.

And from the looks of it, Ruki was happy about it, too. 


End file.
